You Never Came
by Alpha HD
Summary: One sided Len x Miku   Teto x Len. "I waited but you never came."   K  for slight language


N.R: Hey guys! It's been a while since I haven't written a one-shot, so yeah, here goes!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Vocaloid. Simple as that.

Characters in the Story:

Len Kagamine: Main Character: Age 14

Teto Kasane: Main Character: Age 14

Miku Hatsune: Age 15

Ted Kasane: Age 19 1/2

Note: I really don't know their birthdays, sorry. And this is done in the middle of the night, so yeah.

-0-

**You never came**

Summary: You never came Miku… I kept on waiting… but you never came…

-0-

In the middle of a dark night, at a park, there sat a boy whose blonde hair matted throughout his face, hiding his bright blue eyes, uniform sogged from the rain that dripped for almost the whole night.

He sniffled a bit, "I'll keep waiting…" he muttered to himself while he sneezed a bit. The rain must have caught him a cold, poor guy.

Who is this boy, you may ask? He's Len Kagamine, Vocaloid and secretly-part-time author.

Len sneezed, then sniffed. "Gah... Caught a cold" He cursed, "Can't believe this…" he said sadly as his left free hand trotted to a now wet leek-themed wrapped box. "I thought Miku was going to get me here…"

-0-

**2 days ago…**

"_Hey, Len!" Miku called to him, while Len saw her and gave a small smile and a wave, inside, he's pretty ecstatic, the object of his affections coming close to him._

"_H-hi, Miku, what's up?" Len asked. 'Don't be nervous Len! Keep your confidence!'_

"_I was wondering if you can come to my birthday party this Saturday? In my house?"_

_In Len's mind, he whooped, 'Yatta! A chance!' he thought, but quickly replied to Miku, "Sure, why not? But uhh… I don't know where you live and all…" he finished, chuckling nervously as he scratched the back of his head in shame._

"_Hmm… How about this? Why not wait me for the park? I'll come for you there." Miku said with a smile._

_Len nodded, "Sure! Thanks!"_

"_I'll see you in the park then, around 4 PM." She turned around and waved goodbye to Len, out of Len's eyeshot, Miku had an evil glint in her eye with a shit-eating grin plastered on her features._

_**The next day…**_

_In a novelty shop, Len searched frantically for a present that Miku will like, 'I wonder… She likes leeks, right? So I gotta find something that's related to it.' Len thought with glee as he found a small yet soft, plushy of a leek. 'Found it!' He went to the counter and paid for it._

"_So kid, want me to wrap this up?" A red-haired man wearing a black and red themed coat, and scarf, asked, "Seeing you looking for this thing, must be important?"_

"_Yep! It's Miku's birthday tomorrow Akaito-san. Could you wrap it in a leek decorated wrapper?" Len asked kindly to the store owner, the two had a long way, Len IS Akaito's favorite customer after all._

"_Sure thing kid, hang on a sec." A few minutes later, Akaito went back, with a box wrapped in the suggested theme that Len wanted. "On the house, kid." The redhead said as he tossed the box to Len._

"_Thank you!" With that, Len rushed out of the novelty store, inside, Akaito sighed._

"_I feel sorry for the kid…" Akaito muttered, "I wish I could have told him, bastard of a woman threatened me…"_

-0-

Len felt devastated as it was already 2 early in the morning, the rain isn't stopping and she never came. He began to shiver as tears slowly flow from his eyes, the rain masking it very well. He slowly realized, that Miku fooled him. Simple as that. And out of sudden impulse, he began to speak to the heavens.

_**I waited but you never came,**__**  
**__**I stood here in the rain**__**  
**__**Waiting for you in the cold night**__**  
**__**My tears streaming down my face**__**  
**__**You can't see them because of the rain**__**  
**__**My body is soaked, but you're not still there**__**  
**__**I waited and waited through all the night but you never came**__**  
**__**My heart broke tonight, when you never came**_

In the middle of his little 'poetic speech' a girl around his age, donning a black and pink themed uniform, which accentuates her pink, drill-styled hair, was walking around the park with an umbrella on her hand.

Teto Kasane was the type of person who loves the early morning, especially in the rain, it made her comfortable, but when she heard that 'speech' Teto turned around to look for the source, lo and behold, she found her closest, best friend Len. Out of shock, she shook all thoughts aside and called him.

"Len? ! What the heck are you doing out here?" Teto asked, worried while she placed her umbrella on top of Len, preventing him from getting soaked.

"S-s-s-s-she n-n-n-n-never c…came." Len stuttered out as he shivered, clinging onto the present he had for Miku. Teto quickly placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're getting a fever Len! Come to my home, my brother won't mind." Teto grabbed Len's hand and led him to her home. Len's mind was still blank as he kept repeating the same 3 words until he fell asleep.

At the Kasane residence, Teto burst into the kitchen and quickly prepared something to drink. Upstairs, a man with fiery red hair came down to the hallway.

"Whoa, Chibi-Kasai-chan, what's wrong?" Ted lazily asked.

"As much as I love to pummel you right now onii-chan, would you mind giving Len some spare clothes? Please?" Teto replied, upon seeing Len's condition, Ted's eyes narrowed in understanding as he nodded and quickly rushed to his room and back.

"What happened to the kid, Chibi-Kasai?" Ted asked curiously as he removed Len's clothes and replaced it with his own, a pair of red pants and a comfortable red t-shirt.

Teto came back with a cold towel and placed it on Len's forehead. "I don't know brother, he was in the park, seemingly for almost a whole day judging from his eyebags… Poor guy… And he kept saying 'She never came' all the time."

As soon as Teto repeated what Len said, Ted told her, "It's Miku's work again."

"You mean Miku-sempai? What did she do?"

Ted snarled a little at the mention of the sea-greenette's name, "She was known for breaking a lot of boy's hearts, a player of you would say… And she got her latest victim, this kid here." The elder Kasane finished sourly, "I hate that girl, because she gives women a bad name."

Teto felt her stomach tie some knots, "I thought Miku-sempai…" she wasn't able to finish, and she sighed heavily. "I can't believe this, she's the role model of the school, yet no one knows…?" Ted didn't reply. "Oh Len…" she said sadly as she held onto him. Unknown to her, Len unconsciously held onto Teto's hand.

"Teto…chan…" Len muttered as he opened his eyes, if not a little. "Don't let go..." he sniffed, "… please?" He begged, He and Teto were the closest of friends, a part of his brain began to nag about Teto being better than Miku, but that wasn't the point right now, all he cared that he's with his best friend, thankful she found him.

Teto almost melted at the request, it's been so long for her that she wanted to hold onto Len, without Miku in her way, she will have a chance to earn Len's heart, but for now, he needs a friend, and she needs him.

She smiled, "I won't Len… I won't…" as she lovingly –subtlety- gripped his hand, both earning a small blush.

'_Maybe not now… I should tell him tomorrow… I want this to last'._ Teto thought with a serene smile.

For the rest of the morning, the two fell asleep, Ted watching behind the scenes.

"He's perfect for you, I can tell Chibi-Kasai." Ted grinned as he placed a blanket around Teto as she fell asleep, her hand never letting go of the recovering blonde.

* * *

Well, got that out of my system. RnR if you like guys…

Note: Kasai is a variation of the word 'Fire' in Japanese, Ted calls his Teto Chibi-Kasai because she's very... fiery on some things, especially helping Len.

Thanks to japaneserockergirl for pointing out my mistake in here, now its edited.


End file.
